Stalker
by biryani
Summary: Kim returns home from a regular day at work to find strange messages from an unknown number. What does she do as it doesn't stop? Read to find out!


**Stalker**

Kimberly Hart relaxed on her couch as she had just come home from her Gymnastics Studio where she had been teaching young, bright and determined students. She absolutely loved them. She always felt so delighted when she saw their faces when class was about to start. They were always ready to practice and learn something new.

But at the same time it was all so tiring! Summer break was around the corner which just meant more students to teach. Kim sighed as her stomach growled. She didn't have any time to eat lunch that day.

Slowly rising up from the couch where she'd been sitting, she made her way to the kitchen of her tiny apartment in Angel Grove. She opened the fridge to find leftover lasagna from the previous evening that she had prepared for Tommy and herself. He had dropped in for a visit and dinner. It had gone pretty well and the two were starting to patch things up and were getting fairly close ever since she had sent him that letter.

As she put the lasagna in the microwave, her phone made a buzzing noise. She grabbed it of the counter to find a message from a number she didn't recognizes.

"I see you" The message read.

Kim looked at it with utter confusion for a few moments and then looked at the number. She sighed as she failed to recognizes it. This wasn't her family or friend. However, her thoughts were interrupted by the microwave beeping signaling that the lasagna was ready. She turned it off and as she went to get a plate and cutlery, she decided that it was best to just ignore that strange message.

 _Its probably just spam..._

She took the lasagna which was hot and ready to eat. She went over to the couch and began to eat. A smile came on her face as she thought about how Tommy had complimented her dish saying that it was very delicious. He had genuinely liked it and she was really happy about that. Just as she was almost done, her phone which she had replaced on the counter buzzed again. Kim frowned and went over to retrieve it whilst also putting her plate into the dishwasher.

"Are you ignoring me?" The message read this time.

This time, Kim began panicking and immediately went to peep on the tiny peephole on the front door. No one was there. As she went to sit down on the couch, her phone buzzed again.

"I'm not near the front door"

Her eyes widened with fright as she read the message. She immediately tried to make a phone call to Tommy dialing the familiar number. Her heart dropped as she realized there was no response. Kim quickly called the next number on the contacts list which was Trini. No. It wasn't working. Kim frustratedly slapped her forehead remembering that Trini had given her phone to the service center to get it fixed. As she scrolled through the other phone numbers another message came in. She couldn't believe it this time! This person had taken a picture of her front door with a message beneath it.

"Can I come in ?" the message read.

Kimberly's brown eyes welled up with tears as fear filled her stomach. She had to reply now. Her shaky fingers typed up a reply.

"Who is this? What do you want?" she wrote and hit send.

"I'm no one and I just want you to open the door for me." came the reply.

"Well, you should know that's not gonna happen"

"Well then I could try to enter through the balcony"

Kim realized that the balcony had been left unlocked and she stormed towards it, shutting it tightly and locking it. Just as she walked back to the couch, yet another message came.

"Aww...look at you so scared, locking the balcony & thinking that I wont find any other way in."

"I'm calling the cops now if you don't stop!" Kim replied.

"Well, even if you do they'll be too late."

"I DON'T CARE! JUST GO AWAY NOW!" Tears streamed down her face now as she sat helplessly.

"Calm down now, I can hear you sobbing even though I'm outside."

This was it. She couldn't take it anymore. She ran in and went into her closet to call 9-1-1. She didn't want this crazy stalker to hear her talking. As she almost hit the call button an incoming call came. Kim felt sheer relief as she recognized Tommy's number. He had probably called her after seeing those missed calls from her. She quickly picked up.

"Tommy!" Her voice was shaking and stuttering as she spoke into the phone.

"Hey Kim! What's wrong? You sound like you've been crying!"

" Listen...I'll explain everything to you later. I-I- just ne-need you to come here right now!"

"Alright, just calm down, I'll be there in like 15 minutes"

"O-okay, just please h-h-hurry and call me as soon as you get here"

Kim hung up and slowly sat down resting her back on the closet door. She turned back for a second and locked the closet door. After a few moments, her phone buzzed again.

"Looks like I'll have to make my way inside now"

Kim heard the front door open. She closed her eyes tightly and began praying immediately as more tears streamed down her face out of fear. As minutes passed by her phone kept buzzed twice. Kim opened her eyes expecting the worst.

"SO YOU'RE HIDING NOW?"

"That's ok sweetie, I've all the time to wait."

She couldn't believe it. What did he want? Why was he doing this to her? She decided not to answer the messages and continued to pray. After about ten minutes, her phone began ringing. It was Tommy. Relief filled Kim as she picked up his call.

"Hey, I'm here." Tommy's reassuring voice sounded.

"Okay, Tommy I need you to climb the-...hold up a sec"

she stopped as she read a new message which read,

"So you're talking to someone. I hear you in the closet"

Kim heard footsteps approaching the closet and whoever it had been began banging furiously on the door.

Kim placed her phone near her ear and spoke

"Tommy, just get here fast please!"

"Alright, I'm coming Kim! Don't worry" Tommy replied.

"Alright" Kim replied and hung up.

The crazy stalker continued to pound on the door furiously and Kim put her hands on her face and began sobbing silently and crumpled down on the floor.

It stopped.

The banging stopped.

She heard the front door practically thrown open.

After a few moments, Kim heard footsteps approaching and she stood up and opened the closet door to find Tommy checking inside the bathroom for her.

"TOMMY!" She practically squealed as she ran to hug him.

After explaining whatever she could to Tommy who reassured her that she was going to be safe, Kim had phoned Trini to ask her if she could stay with he rfor the night. Trini had gladly accepted and Tommy had agreed to drop her to Trini's apartment.

As Kim entered the guest bedroom of Trini's apartment to turn in for the night after a relaxing shower, her phone buzzed. Fearing for the worst again she picked it up, and read the message from the same number.

"You escaped today but you wont be able to everyday."

 **THE END**


End file.
